This Town
by MySilentLullaby
Summary: Mulder has dragged Scully to an old ghost town called Silent Hill. Although warned by a concerned survivor of the town's darkest relms, Mulder wants to see this town for himself. Will the agents survive the town's underlying dark relm, or perish in hell?


**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! LOOK a new story! WOO! So let's just say this has been on my mind for like 79 years now. Okay so I exaggerated a bit. But you get the idea. So this story is actually going to be a serious one! (oh dear god, Kate doing SERIOUS FANFICTION? It's the end of the world!) okay so I lied, it won't be too serious, but it'll be serious enough ok? ok! So this takes place ummm I really do not know when. But enjoy anyways okay? I love you, my friends. yeah... friends...

* * *

Chapter 1: A Warning.

10:32 AM.

Sunday September 23.

Scully's Apartment.

Dana Scully looked down into the murky water of her kitchen sink. Scully hated doing dishes by hand but since her dishwasher had broken last week the dishes had been piling up and she was in no mood to call the repairman and complain about not getting there to fix it sooner. Pulling on her plain old household rubber gloves with a sigh, she got to work washing and rinsing each dish with care.

This was just one of many errands she wanted to get done today. It was very rare that she would get a day off from work, but when she did she liked to spend the day doing work around the apartment and getting things done so she wouldn't be worrying about them at work. Today she had decided to do the dishes, her laundry, fix the squeaky hinge on her linen closet, and go grocery shopping. It seemed like the perfect way to spend her day off.

Scully had always been a hard worker. Relaxing was a very rare thing for her, and when she did relax, it was usually with a good book and a nice warm cup of tea after dinner. Her partner on the other hand...

Fox Mulder was another agent at the FBI. He was assigned to the X-files, a series of files with inexplicable and seemingly unsolvable cases. Scully had been assigned to debunk Mulder's work, but had instead joined him in the quest for the truth. Whatever the truth was. Scully was a sceptic while Mulder believed everything. Mulder wasn't much of a hard worker like Scully either. His apartment was usually a mess and he'd rather spend his days off shooting hoops or chasing aliens. It seemed as if Scully and Mulder were complete opposites.

Scully finished the dishes and set them aside to dry before unplugging the sink and letting the dirty water slowly drain. She pulled the standard yellow gloves off and threw them aside to dry off as well. She sighed, relieved to have finished the dirtiest job on her list.

Meanwhile, Mulder sat in his basement office of the J. Edgar Hoover Building. He stared at his computer screen intrigued by what he was reading. After a few minutes he pushed himself away from his desk and rolled the chair towards two tall filing cabinets marked "X". He knew the contents of these cabinets like he knew the back of his hand. He opened one of the drawers and started searching through the files. File after file, each all beginning with an "X".

He finally found what he had been looking for all along and he smiled to himself as he pulled out the file and rolled himself back to his desk. He opened the file on his desk and started comparing it to what he had read online, smiling to himself as the info seemed to match up perfectly.

4:45 PM

Scully flopped down onto her couch, exhausted but feeling as if she accomplished something. It felt relaxing to know she had gotten some stuff done. All there was to do now was go grocery shopping, as she had nothing in the entire apartment to eat and she was getting hungry.

After a few minutes, she got up and went to her bedroom, changed into a nicer outfit, and got ready to go. The supermarket wasn't very far so it would only take her about an hour to get all her shopping done. She was just about ready to head out the door when the phone rang.

Scully hesitated, her hand on the doorknob. She sighed, it might have been her mother and she wasn't about to blow off a phone call from her mother. She turned and went over to the phone, picking it up and holding it to her ear. "Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"Scully! It's me! Thank god! I thought for sure you'd be out running an errand or something." The voice on the other end said cheerfully.

"I was actually just about to go grocery shopping Mulder..." Scully said rather annoyed.

"This won't take long; I just need to tell you that I have something exciting to show you tomorrow at work." Mulder was starting to sound giddy, something Scully was very used to.

"Well, now you've told me, I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow Mulder." Scully sighed, setting the phone down and hanging up.

She glanced at her clock and gasped, running out the door and to her car to get to the supermarket in time. Luckily the supermarket was only a two or three minute drive away.

The market was empty save for the employees and a few late shoppers. Scully glanced over at the woman on cash who smiled and welcomed her into the store politely. Scully quickly returned the smile, blushing slightly at having to shop so late in the day. She grabbed a shopping cart and proceeded through the store.

There were only 5 other customers in the store; a woman and her young child who was having a tantrum over not getting what he wanted, an old man in the checkout who was arguing with the cashier about if he could pay with cheque or not, a woman who seemed rather indecisive on whether or not to buy brie or Velveeta cheese, and a strange man in his late 50's with a scruffy five o'clock shadow and deep set crow's feet wrinkles near his eyes.

Scully eyed the man, he wore a deep brown fedora and a long trench coat with nice brown trousers. He had grey hair and he was plump around the belly. He looked as if he was searching for someone. Scully began to feel suspicious.

She steered her cart down an aisle and started looking for the cereal she liked. She found it and put it gently into the basket of the cart. When she looked up the man was at the other end of the aisle, obviously pretending to be shopping for cereal. Scully's suspicion grew and she quickly turned around and went down the dairy aisle, picking up her two cartons of low fat milk and a tub of plain low fat yogurt. She glanced back to see he was behind her, about 20 feet or so away. She started to panic and rushed over to the produce section. She began to quickly pick up some fruit she liked and some fresh vegetables to use for the next week. She kept glancing around, hoping he wouldn't follow her again. She was relieved when she saw she was alone again. She was just about to look at some strawberries when he scared her.

"You really need to slow down! I'm not as young as I used to be!" He wheezed.

Scully spun around and gasped, looking at the man as he leaned over to catch his breath. "Who are you? Why are you following me?" She demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you! I only want to help! My name is Douglas Cartland. I'm a private investigator. I am here to warn you." Douglas reassured her.

Scully wasn't convinced, "Let me see some ID! Who sent you?" She raised her eyebrow and stared at him with distrust.

Douglas pulled out a badge to prove his claims and replied calmly, "I was sent by a girl named Cheryl Mason. She's been following the work of your partner Fox Mulder for awhile. She's been speaking to him a lot lately too. Trying to convince him to not do something."

"What is he trying to do? What are you warning me against? Is Mulder alright?" Scully started to let her guard down at the mention of her partner. She started to tense up even more.

"He should be fine, if he heeds Cheryl's warnings. I'm here to warn you not to go anywhere with Mulder soon. Cheryl only wants you and Mulder to be safe. She knows Mulder is curious but if he goes, he's likely to die, or worse, end up in a mental hospital." Douglas warned.

"Go where? Where is Mulder planning to go? What is he planning to do?" Scully was starting to worry, her partner could get into some sticky situations, but this seemed to be one of the more dangerous ones. Scully started heading for the meat and poultry section, douglas following close behind.

"He hasn't told you? He recently started researching ghost towns of the U.S. As he was searching through the usual abandoned and supposedly 'haunted' towns he came across a town called Silent Hill. Whatever you two do, you must stay far away from that town." Douglas said as she started towards the cashier. She glanced at her watch, it was nearing six o'clock and she wanted to get home.

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Cartland but if it's just a ghost town then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home." Scully said placing her items in the conveyer belt and paying the cashier for them.

Douglas frowned, "I don't think you understand Agent Scully. Silent Hill is not your normal ghost town. It's possessed. It's evil!"

Scully turned and gave Douglas her sceptical look she had given Mulder millions of times before. "Look, I don't know who you've been talking to, but I don't believe in this supernatural stuff anyways, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home, have dinner and go to bed!" She snapped before turning swiftly on her heel and heading out the door with her groceries.

'The nerve of some people!' Scully thought to herself as she loaded her car with the groceries and got inside. 'He scared the living daylights out of me.'

Once at home, Scully struggled with her groceries to open the door to her apartment but all of a sudden the door swung open and Mulder stood smiling at her.

"I thought you'd like some dinner so I bought Chinese and came over, but you weren't here so I let myself in." He explained, holing up an open Chinese take-out box with chopsticks sticking out from it.

"Mulder, you are a life saver, thank you." Scully laughed as she walked in and set the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

"Anytime Scully!" Mulder chuckled. He flopped back down on the couch and started to dig in. "I got your favourite!"

"Thanks!" Scully called from the kitchen, "Hey Mulder... You've got some explaining to do!"

Mulder stopped eating and his eyes widened. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** LIKE, OMG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN OH GOD. MY EYES, THEY BURN. I'm only putting this up as a test. I probably won't even continue this. Maybe, Maybe not. It all depends on if I feel like it.


End file.
